


the ocean is a desert

by moodyme



Series: Pynch Week 2019 [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam plays piano, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pynch Week 2019, Technically light on the comfort, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Ronan hadn't thought much of the old upright piano sitting in the living room. No one had played it for years. But he paused now, in the entry to the room, to watch as Adam stood over it, plunking out a song with one hand that Ronan sort of recognized.He really wasn't expecting Adam to tell him Robert had taught him the song.Pynch Week Day 6:Hurt / Comfort





	the ocean is a desert

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This fic contains pretty heavy discussion of scumbag Robert Parrish and is heavily influenced by a personal instance of childhood abuse... not mine, in particular, but a family members.

Ronan paused in the doorway, arrested by the sight of Adam standing over the old upright piano in the living room. No one had played it for years, probably not since before his dad died. Ronan distantly recognized the melody Adam was slowly picking out with just his right hand, his left hanging limply at his side. It was something soft and sad. Haunting, almost, in its tenderness. He leaned against the doorway and watched, let a smile curve slightly over his lips when Adam felt his presence and glanced at him, not stopping in his playing.

Either the song ended, or Adam had simply forgotten the last notes, or else he just grew tired of it. But he stopped playing and just stared down at the keys for a long while.

"I didn't know you played," Ronan said, breaking the silence they had found themselves in. 

Adam shrugged, said, "I can't, not really."

"Pretty sure you just were though," Ronan said.

Adam raised a brow and turned back to the piano, bending over slightly and playing the same song, with both hands this time. Ronan was sure now he had heard the song before, and he felt like the name was on the tip of his tongue, but his brain refused to finish the connection between the melody and the song title.

"My Grandma played, some," Adam said, moving to sit on the bench. Ronan could tell it was set too low for Adam to have a proper form, but Adam didn't stop in his playing to adjust it. He was listening to Adam intently, he always did when Adam got like this. Far away and talking about his family. "She used to play in her church, I think. I don't know, I never heard her play but the once or twice."

"Did she teach you?" Ronan asked, shuffling closer to Adam and sitting with his back leaning against the wall next to the piano so he could watch Adam's face better.

"No," Adam said, changing the tune and playing a different melody, one that Ronan did recognize and knew the name of. "Robert was better. He could hear a song once and play it back by hear. Sometimes, he would show me how to play. It was usually during the few times he was just a sad drunk bastard and not a mean drunk bastard." 

The answer both surprised Ronan and made him a little sick. Music had always been a beautiful and sacred thing for the Lynches. It was all Irish folk songs that were passed down to preserve their heritage and a chorus of voices signing the praises of God. It was soft evenings with Niall playing the violin like it was on fire, and Silent Night at Midnight Mass, and his mom plucking her guitar and singing old Beatles songs.

Music wasn't for the likes of scumbags like Robert fucking Parrish.

Adam fumbled with the middle section, seeming to forget some of the chord progression, but he managed to get through it and continue with the rest of the song.

"One day I came home from school," Adam said, still playing, "when I was maybe 12, and the piano we used to have was gone."

"What happened to it?" Ronan asked.

"He sold it, I guess. I never asked." Adam aswered, finishing the song at a sudden and unnatural place. "He's a piece of shit, y'know?"

"I know," Ronan said.

"I hate him," Adam said, and it was utterly calm, nearly completely detached from emotion. Like he was stating a simple fact. And, Ronan figured, he was. Hating Robert Parrish was an easy and natural thing.

Ronan didn't say anything else, but he hummed his agreement, leaving space for Adam to continue if he needed to. He didn't, or maybe he couldn't. But he stood and tugged Ronan up as well, dragged him away from the piano and out the door and away from the memories. 

**Author's Note:**

> The songs Adam played were Ashokan Farewell and Here Comes the Sun
> 
> Anyway. I fucking hate Robert.


End file.
